¡La Academia Alius,cuenta primera!(¡Ayuda Para Una Amiga!)
by Miray Tairo
Summary: Estás historia es para dar más información sobre nuestros Ocs a Amelia,solo los que salimos en su fic:LIBRO 1: La Princesa de Hielo,podeis dejarlos.Y también si Amelia quiere dejar a su Oc para darnos más iformación sobre ella. ¡Entrar,Leer y Disfrutar!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic así que no sean malos.

¡Miray Tairo!

Por los pasillos de la Academia Alius caminaba Miray Suzuno, una chica de pelo azul claro recogido en una coleta baja que solo usa en el academia, ojos verdes y tez morena.

La chica estaba delante de una puerta y al entrar se encontró a dos pelirrojos y un peli blanco que estaban subidos, cada uno, a algo como unas columnas.

¿?-Ya llegaste.-dijo el que ella conocía como capitán de Prominence según ella, un equipo inferior.

¿?-Déjale Burn.-habló el otro peli rojo-Mita(nombre extraterrestre)¿estás lista?

Mita-Si Gran.

¿?-Me alegro, contamos contigo.

Mita-Si, Gazelle-sama.

Burn-No se te ocurra fallarnos.

Mita-Si Burn-Sama. Si me disculpan.-hace una reverencia y sale del lugar.

¿?-¡Sub-capitana!-le llamaba uno del Gaia, su equipo.

Mita-Si?

¿?-Ya está todo listo. Puede irse.

Mita-Bien-se retira mientras el otro hace una reverencia.

Continuara…

Espero que os gustará este fic es para que una amiga que hace un fic de La Academia Alius y salgó yo, sepa más sobre mí Oc.

También las que queráis que Amelia sepa más de vuestros Ocs dejar un review con la información y así ayudaremos a Amelia a que sepa más sobre ellas.(solo los que participáis en la historia de Amelia.)

Amelia tú también puedes dejar tú Oc si quieres que sepamos más de ella.

¡Bey Amigas!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola Amigas.

Las que tengáis dudas de lo que tenéis que poner ahora os las aclaro. Veréis tenéis que poner datos sobre vuestros Ocs que no sepa Amelia es decir; datos especiales.

En este capítulo empezarán a aparecer vuestros Ocs.

Y sin más el capitulo….

¡La Misión!

Por la noche en la ciudad Inazuma andaba un chico conocido como Kido Yuuto.

Iba tranquilo hasta que escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

Kido-¿Pero qué?

¿?-¡Kido,Kido,Kido!-llamaba una voz tenebrosa desde detrás de un árbol.

El estratega siguió a aquella vos hasta acabar dentro de un bosque y de repente delante del apareció una chica.

¿?-Hola Kido Yuuto.-le saludo la chica con voz fría.

Kido-¿Quién eres?

¿?-Eso no importa.-se adelantó y cogió la mano de Kido-Mañana una nueva persona entrará en tu vida y solo yo podre ayudarte a volver a ser feliz,llamame si me necesitas.

La chica soltó su mano y desapareció mientras una luz violeta nublaba la vista del estratega.

Kido-Volver a ser feliz….-susurro para después irse.

Mientras en la Academia Alius;

Gazelle-Buen trabajo Mita.

Mita-Gracias Gazelle-sama .Ahora solo falta que Kido caiga en mí trampa.

Gran-Bien. Puedes retirarte.

Mita-Con permiso.-Hace una reverencia y sale de la sala.

¿?-Mita-sama eh oído que a partir de ahora tú serás la nueva capitana del Gaia.-dijo un chico de pelo corto y moreno. Suele tenerlo de punta pero desordenado. Sus ojos son grandes y marrones y mide alrededor de 165.

Mita-Pues no lo sabía Meil.

Meil-Bueno pues ahora ya lo sabes,preparate.

Mita-Primero va Géminis Stron, por si te ha olvidado.

Meil-No, claro que no.

¿?-Con los despistados que sois quien sabe si os acordáis de las cosas-dijo una voz.

Meil-Tamiko.

Tamiko es una chica de pelo negro Lacio-Ondulado hasta los hombros con unas mechitas doradas, ojos negros, piel morena clara y mide aprox. 1,64.

Tamiko-La misma.

Mita-Basta ya, eres una jugadora inferior, no puedes hablarnos así.

Tamiko-Los mismo te digo.

Mita-Yo soy la nueva capitana del Gaia por ahora, equipo más fuerte de la Academia Alius y no puedes negarlo.

Antes esa frase la de ojos negros se fue del lugar, pues sabía que eso era verdad.

Meil-Todas estas peleas son culpa de la piedra Alius.

Mita-No se puede hacer nada.-dijo para después irse del lugar.

Mientras dentro de la sala;

Burn-Gran ,¿estás seguro?

Gran-Si, creo que Mita será una gran capitana.

Gazelle-Además solo será durante un tiempo.

Burn-Entiendo.

Gran-Mañana le informare.

Continuara…

Siento que sea tan corto pero el próximo ya será más largo

En el próximo capi saldrán el resto que abráis comentado.

Comentad.

¡Bey Amigas!


	3. Chapter 3

Siento haber tardado tanto.

Aquí la conty;

Estas son las Ocs que aparecerán en este capítulo:

Destiny Tedder

Capitulo 3:

Mita iba caminando hacía el campo donde ahora estaban entrenando Gazelle y su equipo.

Mientras en la ciudad Inazuma una chica que tiene el pelo igual que su hermano (Sakuma) solo que lo tiene hasta las caderas, lleva unos googles rojos que le tapan sus ojos rojo sangre andaba por el campo de su instituto.

Tiray-tengo sed….-susurró par así pues esta chica era una vampira.

¿?-Hola-le dijo una voz burlona saliendo de su escondite.

Tiray-te estaba esperando….Akio Fuduo.-habló girando la vista hacía le chico.

-Sabrías que vendría a buscarte, eh?-dijo sonriendo de lado.

La otra solo asintió.

Tiray-estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por estar con mi hermano-dijo poniéndose a su lado.

Fuduo-"y vengarte de ese idiota de Yuuto Kido"-pensó/acabó la frase.

La de googles miro al cielo y por un momento se vio a ella y Kido de pequeños jugando y riéndose juntos. Miro hacia abajo.

-La final acabó hace media hora, así que no les debo nada. Acepto-dijo mirando seriamente al otro.

El de ojos verdes sonrió con maldad y de repente ambos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

Volviendo con Mita;

¿?-¡Mita-sama!-gritó una chica de pelo rojo fuego hasta la cadera, liso y con flequillo recto, ojos dorados atigrados corriendo hacía la anterior mente nombrada.

Mita-Destiny, ven conmigo.-dijo seriamente mirando a Gazelle quien le asintió mientras seguía entrenando.

Destiny-Hai.

Y así las dos chicas anduvieron en silencio hasta llegar a una sala donde había dos sillas y en una de ellas estaba sentada una chica de pelo castaño hasta la cintura, ojos cafés verdosos, cambien de color según su estado de ánimo, 1.64 cm de estatura, delgada y dulce.

Destiny-¿María?-preguntó extrañado de ver a la otra allí.

Mita-siéntate-dijo fríamente haciendo que la otra se sentará al lado de ojo cafés verdosos.

María-¿Para qué quería vernos Mita-san?-preguntó fríamente mirando con intriga a su superior.

Mita-como saben mi misión está casi terminada pero para asegurarme de que no falle, las necesito.

Las dos-¿a nosotras?-preguntaron extrañadas.

Mita-sí, quiero que una de vosotras espié a Yuuto Kido y la otra al resto del equipo para darle más información sobre ellos a Géminis Stron.-dijo sin preámbulos mirándolas fijamente.

Destiny-que interesante…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

María-está bien.-respondió levantándose.

Mita-ya os podéis ir-dijo mientras las otras hacían una reverencia y volvían a lo suyo.

Continuara…

Siento que sea tan corto pero el próximo será más largo.

En el siguiente capi saldrán;

Kim Natsuyaki y Flora Fuduo.

Comenten.

¡Bay Amigas!


End file.
